Dabi
|romaji= Dabi |alias= |birthday= |age=Early 20's |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= Black |eye= Turquoise |quirk= Cremation |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Villain |affiliation= League of Villains |teams= Vanguard Action Squad |debut= Chapter 57 |debutanime= Episode 31 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes |fightingstyle = Ranged Fighter}} }} is a major supporting character and villain affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. He also serves as an antagonist for the Pro Hero Arc. Appearance 120px|left|thumb|Dabi in the manga. Dabi is a fairly tall and slim young man described to be in his twenties. He has dark, spiky hair and turquoise eyes. Dabi's most striking feature is his patchwork face and the major sections of his body that are detailed with sections of skin that are purple colored and deeply wrinkled. The borders between those areas and the rest of his smooth and pale skin appear to be held together by crude surgical staples or hoop piercings. Rows of staples extend from the corners of his mouth to above his ears, giving him somewhat of a permanent grin. His eyes are also heavily lidded. Dabi has several silver helix piercings in both ears and a silver triple nostril piercing. He wore dark blue pants that were torn just above his ankles and a matching dark blue coat over a simple white shirt along with black shoes. He also sported a grey belt attached to a small brown leather pouch around his waist. Since joining the Vanguard Action Squad, Dabi received a villain costume. He now sports a much larger dark blue coat with white stitch designs across the shoulders. The cape of the coat reaches down to Dabi's knees and is torn at the end. The coat's arm sleeves only extend to the elbows, which are finished with two thick, grey, circular cuffs that cover Dabi's biceps. He wears the same white shirt and grey belt, but sports black boots and darker pants. Personality Dabi is a stoic, aloof, confident, and focused individual who rarely shows emotion. He is intolerant of most people and can be very decisive. Dabi insulted Tomura immediately after meeting him and constantly does the same to his allies and his enemies. He was reluctant to introduce himself and rudely brushed off Tomura's inquiry about his true name. Dabi is dedicated to the Hero Killer: Stain's mission and desires to destroy superhuman society. He is focused on his goals and remains steadfast through the League of Villains movements. Dabi's motivations outweigh his personal feelings. He loyally follows Tomura despite coming to blows when they first met. Despite his usual expressionless behavior, Dabi finds joy in establishing himself as a villain fighting against what he believes to be false heroes. He takes pleasure in taunting heroic figures, students and pro-heroes alike. He even takes sadistic pleasure from the pain he inflicts on others, including the people he's murdered. Although he laughed when he remembered murdering Snatch, Dabi appears to feel remorse affecting innocent families by killing off their relatives. While he may come off as thuggish and crude, Dabi is actually very intelligent and cautious. He chose to retreat when Mirko arrived to aid Endeavor and Hawks, and during his talk with Hawks, Dabi told the No. 2 hero he couldn't be trusted during the infancy of their relationship. Abilities Overall Abilities: Dabi is a highly capable villain, stated to be the strongest member of the Vanguard Action Squad and its leader. He has the ability and the intellect to contend with a multitude of Pro-Heroes. Clones of Dabi created by Twice were noted to be weaker than the actual villain. Even so, they were enough to hold off both Vlad King and Eraserhead during the forest invasion. Dabi was able to easily repel the Bakugo Escort Squad, and eventually restrained Katsuki Bakugo by himself with one hand. Dabi was also able to overpower Snatch in their battle on the highway. Keen Intellect: Dabi's strategy to send clones of himself to distract the Pro Heroes while trapping students in the forest with his fire was successful. The villains were able to capture Katsuki with only three casualties to their ranks. Dabi is very observant to everything around him. With just a glance, he easily identified Tomura's instability and effortlessly saw through Shoto's stoic nature. He was also able to identify the limits of Snatch's Quirk. Dabi also made sure not to divulge too much information to Hawks about High End since the hero may be lying. Quirk 220px|thumb|Dabi uses his fire Quirk to burn an entire forest. Cremation: Dabi's unnamed fire Quirk grants him the ability to generate blue flames from his body. He can combust anything he touches and expels flames from his body to attack. Stats Battles & Events Forest Training Camp Arc *Vanguard Action Squad Invasion **Dabi's Clones vs. Eraserhead & Vlad King **Bakugo Escort Squad vs. Vanguard Action Squad Hideout Raid Arc *League of Villains Hideout Raid **Hideout Raid Team vs. League of Villains Internship Arc *League of Villains vs. Snatch Trivia *His alias, Dabi, means "Cremation". *In the My Hero Academia anime opening 3, "Sora Ni Utaeba" by Amarazashi, Dabi was shown as a silhouette foreshadowing his appearance to come. *Dabi can get carsick easily as he stated to Spinner when the latter was not driving properly. *Dabi is left handed. *He is a B-Rank Villain. Quotes *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "The Hero Killer's will... I plan to make it a reality." *(To the Vanguard Action Squad) "This will just be a signal fire. We'll fill those heroes full of holes... and put them in their place. All for a brighter future." *(To Shota Aizawa) "Quite worthy of being an instructor at U.A. Ain't that right, hero? Is it cuz your students are so precious? Hope you got what it takes to protect them... See ya later." *(To Blood King) "Why not get cocky? You're playing right into our hands. The second you lost the initiative signaled your defeat. You've got the top hero-training academy, U.A., and the Symbol of Peace, All Might... the two most trusted foundations of our hero-based society. But now one mess after another is shaking that trust... don't you think that loss of faith will spread like wildfire throughout society? Think about it... how your careless administration keeps allowing attack after attack... you're so weak... you couldn't even stop a criminal organization from abducting your students." References Site Navigation es:Dabi fr:Crématorium it:Dabi pl:Dabi ru:Даби Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:League of Villains Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Pro Hero Arc Antagonists